


Saucy morning

by MagicalClaire



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: "its porn you can watch with your family", Bad Flirting, Cute, Domestic, Fingering, Kai is obedient?, Living Together, M/M, Masturbation, Swearing, Teasing, body building show, butt for breakfast, butt rubs, cursing, homoerotic tv programs, max daddy, too sexed up for self care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalClaire/pseuds/MagicalClaire
Summary: Tyson is chilling in his PJs, loving his new place with his boyfriend enjoying a very happy morning overall.Credit to my GF Littleagranger on tumblr and SakuraHiwatari on tumblr for introducing me to Vicious (tv show) that inspired a few lines.





	Saucy morning

Kai Hiwatari sat on the carpet with his back against the curtains at Tyson's new house, face buried in one of the comics his boyfriend insisted he read while he stayed the week. He really had tried his best to pay attention but after being forced to watch too many superhero films, the story was starting to get a little predictive, - but still he couldn’t give up too easily as he knew Tyson would quickly shove another pile on him. He decided he would try and find as much unintentional gay subtext as he could. The ridiculous names of some of the magical items and their phallic appearance was making the game enjoyable already. All Tyson saw was Kai smiling at his favourite manga so it was a win either way.

Although Tyson was sat with his knees wide open on the sofa opposite him and far too occupied watching TV to notice many of his reactions.  
Ever since the program started Kai had tried his hardest to focus on reading but kept smiling when he heard the man on TV describing the oiled up men on the body building competition Tyson was watching.  
He looked up from his book to steal a quick glance at his boyfriend who was sure enough sat with his hand down his boxers from the stimulation. 

After a rather amusing quip from the commentator who was barely containing his thirst for the “sculpted greek gods” on display, Kai made eye contact with his boyfriend to share their amusement.

The Hiwatari yawned and stretched with his free hand and lay on his side on the carpet showing off his body and rubbing his hand along his butt and down his thighs, he kept his eyes fixed on the terrible comic the whole time.  
Tyson smirked at the show he was giving him and went back to jerking himself and watching the half dressed men lifting weights in a locker room.

“And who gets to oil up these men, that’s what I keep asking myself.” Said the man on TV. 

Tyson burst out laughing and Kai let out another quiet smirk, rolling onto his front, still not able to see the screen but giving his free hand room to massage his ass. He looked at the phallic spaceships with an expression that was pretending it was something far more intellectually stimulating and far more interesting than his boyfriend. Kai heard the quiet but distinctive sound of Tyson masturbating faster and hid his face deeper in the comic he was pretending to enjoy.

“Mmm Kai” He moaned. 

Tyson thought of how lucky he was to have his hot boyfriend to wake up to and how they could tease each other as much as they wanted to now they were in his own house. He could enjoy openly playing with himself no matter what time of day, and the sight of his boyfriend standing naked in the kitchen wolfing down a large glass of orange juice every morning. Tyson wondered if this was how good marriage would be.

“Mmm show me your pussy Kai.” Tyson demanded, still sat lazily on the sofa.  
Kai shook his head in disbelief and carried on his reading act, dragging his fingers in wide circles around his ass, kneading at the warm soft flesh to tease him more.

“Take your knickers off babe.” His boyfriend moaned again. “Pleaaase”

Kai smirked at the power he had over his rival now, he never thought he’d get to hear him beg so much.  
He slipped down his boxers and pulled his vest up his back and carried on massaging, soaking in the moans from Tyson the other side of the room, refusing to give him the satisfaction of looking his way as he slipped a finger between the cheeks.

“Mmm good boy.” Granger hummed happily. After a moment he declared: “New house rule, no reading with your knickers on anymore.”

Kai tossed the comic down and used his elbow as a pillow while he fingered himself generously: playing with his “pussy” as his boyfriend kept calling it, listening to Tyson's moaning and the increasingly homoerotic commentary on the TV. 

“We should do this every morning.” Tyson said as he finally gave his dick a break and climbed off the sofa and crossed the room to crouch down to his beautiful boyfriend. His hands slipped under his PJ vest and massaged his lower back, he inhaled deeply, delighting in finally hearing Kai let out a deep extended moan.  
Kai dug his fingers around more enthusiastically, feeling the welcome warmth of Tyson's hands after he had been playing with himself. Tyson kneaded this hands into Kai's back, pushing the meat of his thumbs into him and massaging the tension out, his hands feeling around for the shape of his muscles and spine. He watched his cute butt bounce with every thrust and dive his fingers gave. 

Kai gasped into his arm as Tyson gave his perky butt a playful slap and leaned down to kiss his neck.

“I love you so much Kai.” 

“...Dork.” Kai muttered. 

Tyson grabbed his arm and waist and spun him over, relishing the slight blush he received for his actions. He grinned and straddled his thighs. 

“You meant to say: ‘I love you too Tyson!’” he mocked in falsetto. 

“Whatever…” Kai said, facing away from him, playfully feigning disinterest as Tyson's hands gave a tentative and much appreciated tummy rub. 

“One more try, you can do it” Tyson mocked, knowing all too well how much Kai enjoyed his belly rubs. The sexy Hiwatari let out a sigh, enjoying those well versed heated fingertips.

“I love you too” Kai replied in an equally ridiculous deep voice, a sarcastic response to the falsetto. 

Tyson burst out laughing and leaned down to kiss his lips as his fingers chased his soft sensitive nipples. “Ooh you should talk like Mufasa every time we get it on.”

 

“Remember, Simba, Remember who you are.” Kai replied, choking on his own laughter at the end. Tyson howled and held onto his arms to steady himself.

Suddenly the doorbell went and having hardly lived there the two lovers accidentally headbutt into each other from the shock of being rudely informed they had a doorbell at all and at the volume of it. 

“Fuck sake! Who on earth would visit at a time like this! This is outrageous, fucking preposterous!” Kai swore at the door, enraged at the interruption. 

“It’s only 10am Kai, it’s probably the postman.” Tyson was busy shoving Kai's boxers back up his butt and tucking his own erection back in his pants. He stood up and ran to the door, also curious.

“Tyson!!” Max yelled as he swung the door open.  
Max Tate lunged at him almost knocking him over. Tyson cringed hoping Max didn’t feel his boner as he hugged at him tightly, mentally willing his dick to calm down quick. 

“Max! You’re back in Japan!” 

“Yeah! Me and dad flew back yesterday, I wanted to give you guys a house warming gift.”

“Well it's not ‘our’ place it's mine.” Tyson blushed.

Max wisely chose to ignore his denial and picked up the large wicker basket on the porch and shoved it in Tyson's arms, wiping his hands on his shorts and bouncing into the living room.

“Whoa! check out this place, I like how you decorated it Tyson, very first year college aesthetic!” he said, laughing at the beyblade posters covering the walls and the piles of underwear littering the carpet.

“Oh hey Kai!! Fancy seeing you here!” he joked.

Kai was sat on the sofa, dressed again with the tartan blanket covering the wet bulge in his lap. He had just enough time to change the channel to the BBA sports news, and tried his best “we weren’t doing anything” smile.

Max gave him a knowing smile and carried on checking the cute house out, running into the kitchen as Tyson followed carrying the oversized fruit basket. 

“Hah, you guys don’t fool anyone, this place stinks of sex Tyson”  
Max chuckled as he leaned over the sink to check out the back garden. “Oh speaking of which, I got you some free range eggs for breakfast! It's in with the fruit!”

Max shoved open the kitchen window to air the place. Tyson was too embarrassed to reply and placed the basket down on the table, shoving aside their used plates of toast. 

“Aw it's cute Tyson, you guys chose the best home! It would look even better if you tidied it though!” He laughed.

“Oh cheeky coming from you, I’ve seen the state you left our hotel rooms in Max! That wasn’t ALL my mess you know” Tyson retorted, sat on the table picking at the grapes.

“So how many days has it been since you guys last saw sunlight?” He was already running the hot tap and filling the sink with the piles of plates. Tyson had no idea where all his energy came from.

“Uhhh…” Tyson shoved grapes in his mouth and looked up at Kai who was now leaning against the doorway watching Max cleaning their mess with the same confused look.

Kai shrugged at him.

“Aw young love.” Max giggled, lifting his hand to pop the bubbles drifting off.

“What do you mean young, you’re our age!” Tyson scoffed as he chomped into a peach. He realised it had also been quite a few days since he last ate fruit.

“Hah, well good thing I got back as fast as I did, we’re gonna have this place spotless and then I’m taking you guys to the park to check out those ducks!”

Kai looked at Tyson in confusion. “What park?” 

Max wiped his nose with his elbow and burst out laughing again.

“Oh god you guys really haven’t been outside, there's a park right round the corner from here haha, you’d notice all the dog walkers heading that way if you opened your curtains!”  
Kai left the room to peek outside the living room curtains, leaving Tyson to deal with Maxs howling.

Tyson jumped off the table with a cloth, about to offer to help dry the plates but Max stopped him. “Let them dry” he smiled. “They’ll be easier to clean after we go for a walk, now tell your boyfriend to get dressed!” he winked wiping his hands on the teatowel. 

Tyson found Kai squinting at the sunlight and people walking down the road as well as passing bikes and cars, and he slipped his arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

“I don’t like our new daddy Tyson....” Kai whispered.


End file.
